Lost in Eternity
by xXTeddi-BearXx
Summary: A young girl must live in a house of vampires as she tries to remeber her past. But what if what shes finds is something she never wanted to know? Will she be able to forgive the man she loved and will she be able to live like she has with no more secrets
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any other of Stephanie Meyer's best works!!**

**Prologue**

"_Mom... you home?" I called out as I step forward into the living room. There was trash everywhere; crumbs in the couch, the turtle tank smashed hopefully the turtle was okay. I walked with cautious as I stood in the doorway. _

_I gasped; my hands over my mouth as I try to hold back the tears. What I saw was implanted in my memory for as long as my miserable life would let me. _

_Before I could react and leave the house a hooded-man walked out of the bathroom; his mouth was twisted in a wicked smile. I rushed to the front door only to be stopped by another but smaller hooded person._

"_Demetri..." The smaller person motioned. I took a step back as I asked, "Demetri..?"_

_Then there was an aching pain in my head; with a glance to the smaller person without her hood on was a girl no older than maybe 6 or 7. Then there was Darkness… everlasting…torturing…Darkness._

_I knew I shouldn't have left him…cause now I needed him; more than anything_

…_I needed him…_

**How ya like the prologue????**

**Just wait for the first chapter…..**

**Oh also like my last fanfic there's gonna be some Chat with the Starz aswell **


	2. The Strangers

**Chapter 1**

October 31st, 2011

"Whoa!! It's Halloween!! Can't wait for the school to end and the party to begin!!" Krissy exclaimed beside me as I shut my locker and headed for 3rd period. "Soo E, who are you going with?" Ash wondered rested her arm on my shoulder. Krissy was a bit taller than me had short blonde hair with fading red when she semi-permanent dyed it. Her skin was a common tannish; her figure is like a pear as she says which she complains about but I don't think boys around here complain about it. Ash my other good friend was taller than me and Krissy which makes me feel like the munchkin in the group. She has poofy, wavy dark brown hair which is always up like mine and her skin a caramel kind. They both look fabulous but me I was plain Elphaline Dove; my hair was wavy mahogany with a strange fading white at the end; its been like that seen I was born my eyes are a dark hazel but my friends say their burgundy from a long distance! My skin is a weird pale, ivory color which stick out in this school.

"Hey, bookworm!" Ash snapped her fingers infront of my eyes, snapping me out of my sort of daze state. I slightly glared at her as we enter out 3rd period; Chemistry, "What?!"

She rolled her brown eyes as she sat down next to me in a desk and Krissy on my other side. "Who's taking you to the Halloween Dance?" She whispered as class began.

I shrugged, "I'm not going" Krissy and Ash both looked away annoyed like I said something wrong. "E were starting worry about you hun. Come to the dance, we'll have a guy for you." Krissy whispered, softly patting my arm with a smile. I sighed; _I cannot take it when they try to hook me up!! _

I raised my hand, "Yes Elphie?" I lowered my hand when he called on me. "May I go to the restroom?" I hoped, with a nod from the teacher I jumped from my desk; taking the pass and left the class.

_Freedom!! Finally I can think. _I smiled wickedly knowing Ash and Krissy will be forcing me to go to the Halloween Dance, but hopefully I can think of a few ways to dodge them.

I reached the stall I always hid in when needed; I curled my legs to my chest as I sat down on the lid of the toilet sit. The restrooms were simple a ugly turqiouse marbled floors with a white painted stone walls. And to try and make the stalls match and even uglier turqiouse for them.

Few moments passed and still nothing!! "AwwwaaHH!!" I rested my face in my hands as I moped. _Don't like dances!! I wish I was anywhere but here…even if I won't remember this place…_ I thought this over and over again as I unlocked the stall and slowly walked out of the restroom into encore hallway the clsoest as possible to my classroom.

"**Warning all Teachers. We have unexpected strangers in our school, please lock all classrooms!!"**

**-Click-**

I froze right in the hallway; strangers and of all days. It wasn't surprising but usually we had high school students from other school here but this time the lady on the innercom sounded terrorified. I was a lil far off from my class; hopefully I can make it before I run into one of the "strangers". But as always my feet wouldn't stay quiet or keep me balanced, I leaned against the wall slowly making my way to my class.

"Hey, you!" There was a man's voice beautiful in a way but still terrifying. I broke into a run stumbling a little. Gunfire was all I heard but I felt a quick shot of pain. My left chest ached and I was sure I was going to die, but surprisingly I kept running, the blood spilling out from my wound in the back quickly soaked my favorite white shirt. I was halfway to my classroom before another gunfire was heard again, and suddenly my left hip ached even more; _How many times am i gonna be shot at!?!_ I looked into the small vertical window of the door of the classroom i was suppose to be in and saw Ash and Krissy horrified faces.

My strength lost, I collapsed to me knees before leaning back; laying on my back I focused on breathing as I felt a pool of blood…my blood surround me.

Then out of nowhere an angel appeared; he was more gorgeous than anything. If I was going to heaven with him…maybe dying wasn't so bad. I raised my hand trying to speak but I felt the blood spilling out; I asked with my eyes my hand raised in a pleading way.

Then I was surrounded with darkness, agonizing darkness.

Everything was dark and quiet but I felt cold; cold hard arms carrying me then...Cradling me…

_Was this Heaven…or Hell? Or a nightmare, am I going blind? …_

**AU/ How's the 1****st**** chapter?... is it better than Eternal Blood soo far?? Hopefully yes . I'll make a chat with the starz soon too don't worry…plz Read and Review**


	3. Author's Note 1

**A/U**

_**I'm soo sorry for the readers who are a little confused!! ;.;**_

_**The first chapter starts out with a high school junior girl, named Elphaline.**_

_**On October 31, 2011 a normal day till three strangers come and kidnaps Elphaline.**_

_**(Hint on next chapter)**_

_**Elphaline will wake up to find out a most ancient secret that no human should know about, and to find that she can't remember anything that happened except the shooting and her name!.. .**_


	4. Memory Loss

**Chapter 2**

A dream of darkness, darkness and more darkness and mumbling is very boring. My mind didn't feel connected to my body but I felt cold arms carrying me, holding me, and moving me…a lot! The mumbling was quick and I was almost unable to hear anything except a few things.

"Michael is she…" The same beautiful, majestic voice sounded soo worried and in pain. There was a strange silence as I felt icy hard hand lay under my cheek and another on my left shoulder; the pain made me twitch, but I didn't know if my body actually twitched or not.

"She's fine. Be glad Ashten didn't aim any lower or she would have be gone in an instance." The man I guess called Michael reassured the angel. His voice had a hint of amusement and that confused me; _Why is he amused by a guy named Ashten aim missing…Missing what? _"He shouldn't have shot her at all." The angel now sounded angry, like he wanted revenge. _My head hurts too much to think about this. Can't actually place my mind on where I am!_

"Looks like she's finally coming around." I opened my eyes the voice; I stiffen as I saw nothing at all! I thought I was blind till the darkness finally faded away and in replace stood the angel at the end of what looked like a hospital bed? I looked to my side, regretting it when the wound stung as I turned my head. "Well, hello there. Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?" His voice strained as he asked the last part. I looked down, trying to remember what happened then I slowly said, "I remember gun firing, and two girls…Kris and Ashy." I quickly looked up at the man who I guess was the doctor.

"Am I dead?" I panicked if I was and also where was I? I can't remember a thing except the shooting!! I heard two soft melodic chuckles which made me stare at both of them in confusion. "No my dear your not, but very close to it." The doctor informed me, which made me sigh in relief; _I'm alive…good._

"Would you like something else to wear? Your clothes were raggedy and messy and I don't think you'll like wearing that thing all the time?" I looked down at my outfit as the angel brought me back from my thinking of my loss of memory. I was wearing one of those ties in the back hospital outfit with ugly blue small dots on it. I silently nodded as I examined my outfit more.

"Well, Amanda and Vanessa hopefully will be back before the month ends." The doctor smiled as the angel responded back, "Their worse than Alice on the new fashion on the racks!" He chuckled with the other man as I stood there sort of confused still. _Whose Amanda, Vanessa and Alice?!_

"Ummmm…Excuse me, not to sound rude or anything but…can I know your names please?" I twisted my fingers in my other hand and I asked this. "Of course! Your not being rude, we are and sorry. I'm Michael and this is..." He stopped looking at the angelic man still and the end of my bed, his hands in a pair of black sort of baggy jeans. His hair like metal in the light yet the metal was spiky, dark auburn bed-head hair with some black highlights. His skin was marble pale, and his eyes a topaz like Michael's; they were both beautiful yet in an inhumanly way.

"I'm Seth…What's your name, ma'am?" His voice soft and liquid like honey seeping into my head; making me head swim. I looked at Michael who secretly shot a glare at Seth. I thought for a moment; _My name…what is my name? _

"My name…" I thought again, feeling their eyes back on me. Then it hit me so quickly that I forgot I said it for a moment then repeated it. "Elphaline…My name is Elphaline."

I slowly looked up and was shocked to see them smile especially Seth. "What?" I wondered and I looked at Seth, who just chuckled. "Elphaline, right…That's a beautiful name." I looked down, feeling my face heating up.

"WERE HOME!!!" The voice of two goddess-like girls echoed as they entered the room. They were so beautiful that it hurt to look at them. "Well, hello sleepyhead! Guess what we bought for you?!" The girl who looked small but was taller than me smiled soo excitedly at me. She has pixie-cut dark blonde hair with copper highlights, her eyes and skin just same as Michael, Seth and the other girl. She had knee length mahogany hair with darker copper highlights.

"Michael, Their almost here so we should get her dress!" The pixie girl squealed, and before I heard him respond I was swept from my bed to a room bigger than the whole room I was in a moment ago.

It had a burgundy covered bed, the wood a nice dark colored. The windows her door size and were along the whole backside of the room and her covered with a brownish color that matched the wooden bed's color, which went along with the dresser mirror. The rug was onyx and beside it against the wall next to a closest was a burgundy couch. I looked around awestricken.

"You like it?" The other girl said with glee. I nodded and watched her giggle. "Well, good then, because this is your room now with your very own bathroom." I just stared at her with wide eyes; _M-My room…if I had a fridge I could live in here…It huge!_

She giggled again as she watched the pixie girl lock the door. "Now let's get you dressed." I watch their expression turn into wicked grins. I was suddenly horrified at what they got me.

They ripped the hospital dress off me, exposing my underwear and bra. Then they were upon me.

**A/U Nice eh?...R&R please..Your review makes me happy which make me write more!! .**


	5. Taime's & Cullen's

**Chapter 3**

If I was ever going to live with these people I would need to watch out for Vanessa and Amanda.

As I was pushed out of the room I couldn't help but feeling ridiculous. I was wearing a dark grey turtleneck sweater that felt a little too tight with even tighter blue jeans and "No Nonsense" socks. In a way I felt comfortable but they never let me look in a mirror to see if the clothes made me look good. Probably didn't though.

I stumbled down the stairs, as I looked up I saw Michael, Seth, two boys one was lean, had spiky blonde hair the other a little more muscular and with gelled-spiky brown hair. Next to Michael was a beautiful girl with long dirty blonde hair her figure like a super model. What I suddenly realized that there were more people there; one was a guy more muscular than any of them and his arm was wrapped around another beautiful long blonde-haired girl. She was more of super model than the other girl with the clothes she was wearing! Then there was another lean guy but with dirty blonde hair that reached his ears his arms were around a small pixie-like girl. She was about my height as she looked very bouncy. There was another couple on a love seat that looked more into each other than what's going on. The guy was beautiful in every sense of the word with his crooked smile and copper bed-head hair, and the girl was even more gorgeous in every sense of the word and more. Her hair was wavy mahogany and her figure was super model but more proper. The last couple was an older couple the lady was beautiful and looked motherly and the man was proper and fatherly as well. All of them so majestic and beautiful and with me to be seen by them made me look down in shame as I reached the last step.

"Here she is! Better than a hospital dress, right?" Vanessa on my right said amused as she rested her arm on my shoulder. I looked up to see 26 topaz eyes staring at me, I soo felt my face heat up like cherry.

"Elphaline we like you to meet our close friends the Cullens. That's Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Isabella, Carlisle, and Esme." Michael pointed to each one as he said their names.

"Cullens this is Elphaline." I smiled shyly as I waved quickly.

I flinched as I was crushed in a hug by Alice then Emmett the big guy…he looked more of a bear though! Then Isabella and Edward said their hellos.

"Nice to meet you Elphaline, call me Bella." Bella reassured as she shook my hand. I stood there taking this all in.

"Hey, I'm Ashten." The lean guy appeared infront of me shaking my hand.

"And I'm Ryan." The more muscular guy and taller leaned on Ashten as he shook my hand as well. Then the dirty blonde girl wrapped me in a hug as she greeted me.

"Hello, darling. I'm Kristine."

I smiled as I stepped back and absorbed all this in. I sighed as I looked up and smiled the best I could, "Nice to meet you all, but….umm..Can I get an explanation…please?" A silence of over seeping pity grew till I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Thankfully Seth talked, making the air clear and breathable again. "Elphaline…" He started.

"Umm..Elphie." I secretly smiled as I remembered being called that.

"Elphie." He began after I interrupted, "We are umm…not human." I looked up and I stared at all the beautiful people and I wasn't surprised that they weren't human for their inhumanly beauty was something to think about.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0000000000000000000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I sat there now, on the end of the couch with Amanda beside me and Ryan next to her. Carlisle and Michael fell silent as they were through explaining how their not human.

_Vampires . . . wOw! _

It seems strange that they are vampires but somehow I already knew, like…I've always known. I looked up with a small smile which made everyone stare at my wide-eyed with curiosity. "Sounds strange, but you guys being vampires…is okay for me." I intertwined both my hands together as I said this.

"Really?" Seth's voice hopeful yet filled with doubt. I simply nodded as a smiled watching every vampire smile back.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered about my injuries, "How long will it take for my injuries to recover?" I wondered as I examined my bandaged shoulder.

"Well it depends on how fast it heals. But till then you'll be staying with us. Elpha- I mean Elphie. Welcome to the Taime's home." Michael said with comfort. I smiled as I looked at every Taime; hopefully I'll become even more of a friend to them then now and the Cullens.

"Awesome!! We have a new little sister!" Amanda squealed ad I was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Am-Amanda…Ca…Breathe!!" I gasped as I was released from the hug. I looked around the room waiting for my head to stop spinning. Moment later I smiled at everyone showing them I was fine as they all glared at Amanda, who didn't seem to notice or was ignoring the glares.

"Now we need to get down to business. Would you like to go to school, Elphie?" Michael leaned forward a little from where he was sitting; staring at me. School….School

"School?!" I asked, dumbstruck.

_**A/N: Like it or not?**_

_**if your wondering the Cullens came to visit the Taime's for Thanksgiving that will be in another chapter or two.**_

_**No the Cullens don't live in Forks anymore they live in Iceland now (ironic?)**_

_**But thje Taimes live in Forks in the same house the Cullens used to live in. Their...renting it..:D**_

_**Read and Review**_

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE:D**


	6. Thoughts

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry for any misspelling!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! **

_**Seth's POV**_

She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful! I watched her with every step she took down the stairs. The clothes that Vanessa and Amanda put on her were not revealing anything and yet showed her curves in a eye-catching way. I felt a fire of anger rise within me as everyone talked about getting Elphie (adorable name) into school . . . with all those teenage boys.

I stopped there at that thought; was I jealous?-Of course not . . . she found a guy at the school that she liked, I would not be jealous.

I gritted my teeth as I tried so hard to make myself believe it.

"Well sense that's all settle why don't we let you go to bed, Elphie?" Michael suggested. I looked up from the floor; coming out of my train of thought and looked at Elphie. Her body language looked sluggish and her eyes drooped; she looked dead on her feet.

"But isn't there anything else I need to know…I still feel a little out place here?" She spoke with true curious and innocence. I cringed as I looked away; feeling so horribly guilty. I don't think I'll ever have this boulder lifted off my shoulder till she knows the truth and she will know it …soon.

Michael shook his head as he reassured her that whatever she wants to remember will come back in time.

_**Edward's POV**_

I stared at the girl; Elphaline. There was something about her that reminded me of someone . . . someone I don't like. I racked my brain and everyone else's for clues and got a conclusion of zip.

Except Seth ogling Elphaline; I tried to stop from laughing so I just sat there my arms around my lovely Bella and smile widely.

Seth's thoughts were full of Elphaline; the way she moved, the way she talked . . . her expressions, EVERYTHING! Sort of made me think of how I thought about Bella; the other half of me… the woman who holds my heart as I hold her's.

Then there was a change in his thoughts; he suddenly felt guilty for kidnapping her. They kidnapped her!? For what reason and on what grounds?

I need to ask them later when the human is asleep…

_**Elphaline's POV**_

I was on my way up the stairs when there was a presence behind me. I turned around, flinching back when I saw him…Seth.

"I thought you would like to see where your room is…Elphie." His topaz eyes melting into me as his sweet breath blew into my face making me shiver with desire. I soon regain my composure, a little and answered him with a simple nod.

He grins so happily, taking my hand into his and lead me up the stairs and down the hall. His hand is so cold that it took a little strength not to flinched back when he grabbed my hand. Yet, I didn't want him to let go of my hand; it may feel cold yet somehow I felt safe in his touch a sense of warmth somewhere inside those cold stone-like yet soft body of his. I shook my head again, sending those thoughts to the back of my mind; what am I thinking?! This beautiful vampire cant be mind…and probably never will…

We quickly reached a door that said _Elphaline's Room _in pretty designs of flowers and butterflies. The sign made me feel a little more at home; I smiled as I looked at Seth, "Who?"

"Vanessa loves art." He grinned looking pleased that I loved it. I looked back at the sign, knowing I will have to thank Vanessa tomorrow. He opened the door and led me back into the same room that looked like it was made for me…and duh it was!

"It looks even more beautiful than before…" I informed and I turned around looking at each furniture, each wall, every detail with awe.

"Thanks…Me and Ashten had a hard time finding some of the furniture but it turned out well. Without thinking I turned around, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, so much! It amazing how it reflects me!" I squeal before freezing as I feel him stiffen. I look up at his face with looks hard as a rock, immediately I start to step back. But I'm pulled back into his arms as he returns my late hug; I slowly relax hugging him back feeling relieved that's his not mad or anything.

"Your welcome. Now please get some sleep you look dead on your feet." He worries as he pulls away and leaves closing the door behind him.

I headed into the bathroom, it is big! The floor was a grey marble tile, the walls a little brighter grey; it was all too good to be true and yet it was real. With anxiety I turn the shower on and hop in; the water steaming hot and relaxing. I shudder as the hot water unknotted my muscles. I realized I had shampoo and conditioner with the sent of blue berries. They think of everything don't they?

I step out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around me as I stumble my way to my closest on the other side of the room. I quickly open it and gasps; its even bigger! The closest in walk-in yet it looks like it was suppose to be another bathroom. I walked in brushing my hand along the clothes before I came across a drawer at the end of the closest. I opened it and smiled; in the top drawer were huge T-shirts the clothes i wear to bed or what looks like I would wear to bed.

I quickly dress in a long red shirt in the logo _Day Dreamer _written along my chest in black. I smiled; Day Dreamer I sort of like how it sounds.

Now under the fuzzy, warm blankets; I snuggle up into a ball and close my eyes thinking through what happened today.

_My memory is loss, sort of…but I gained a new family, a family of vampires who seem soo nice and protective._ I was suddenly hit with a question that kept itching at my brain.

_I knew they were vampires sense I awoke…how did I know…?_

Something about them being vampires tugged at the back of my brain…a lost memory before I even lost the rest of my memory

But with even the question itching at my brain I was already under; unconscious…dreaming of bliss and the days to come….


	7. Talents

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Sorry for the misspell words or anything like that!!...Read and review! 3**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Elphaline's bedroom door was closed and Seth was back, I decided to ask why a human was here. "Michael, why do you guys have a girl no older than 17 maybe 18 living with you…or should I bring out the idea of her being kidnapped?" I was surprised I said everything out in such steadiness and sort of like a …threat?

I watched as every Taime looked down their thoughts and expression showing guilt. _Damn! Forgot Eddie could read minds! _I softly growled at Ashten who smiled shyly back as he mentally kicked himself for thinking that out loud. _Me and my thoughts … Edward you heard what I was thinking? _I smiled as much as I can as I nodded to Seth who would have probably been red as Bella have been if he was still human. "Well, we knew you would find out sooner or later…" Michael stood as he began to explain why an innocent girl is living with them.

"We had a debt to repay to the Volturi, sense they let us take in Amanda for Ryan's sake. Also Ashten was young one when we… _visited…_I guess you can say. So we are to kidnap and send Elphaline Dovine to Volterra when she graduates high school…" Michael falls silent as he waited for the information to sink in.

"Why would the Volturi want a human …!" We all stared at Bella as she soon realized what she was asking and the answer was right there. Then every Cullen knew why they wanted Elphaline…but didn't know why they were still trying…

XXXX

**Elphaline's POV**

It was morning…a lil too early for my taste but Kristine didn't want me to be late on my first day…like that was possible with Vanessa's driving!

This morning I was able to dress myself before Vanessa and Amanda got their hands on me. I was wearing some black baggish pants and at the end of the pants they spread sort of revealing white cloth; it sort of held my kind of taste. I found a white long-sleeved shirt that went well with the pants and show off the little hips I had. And to top it all off, I pulled my hair up in a simple ponytail…

We quickly reached Forks High; which look like more like separate buildings. Vanessa parked close to what said the office and she looked up at me and Seth from the rearview mirror. "You taking her?" Vanessa wondered which was Seth responded with a nod. Vanessa and Ashten soon got out followed by Seth and me. Vanessa and Ashten then wished me luck and walked together to their 1st period. I looked around for a short moment taking in the environment …the air.

"You ready?" I opened my eyes to see those topaz eyes staring right back at me. I quickly turned my head as my face reddened before nodding a silent yes. Again my hand was in his as he led me to the office for my schedule, and just like last time I didn't notice anyone else but him with his icy cold hand holding mine.

We stepped inside a bright lit room that made me almost feel like I was in a hospital. There sat a lady behind a counter her face hidden behind a book. Seth walked up to her and tapped softly on the counter grabbing her attention. "Oh! M-may I help you young man?" She stuttered her eyes gleaming with what looked like lust. I frowned a little by how she lusted for Seth; I stopped again at the thought. I stepped forward before Seth could answer her.

"Umm yes I'm Elphaline Taime…I came to pick up my schedule." I softly said realizing that even though I was a little…should I say jealous...I was still shy or intimidated for some reason.

"Oh yes, sorry hun. Here you go and have a great first day!" she smiled before taking one more glance at Seth then going back to her book. I took the piece of paper from here and headed out with Seth silently beside me.

My schedule:

_1__st__ period – English_

_2__nd__ period – Chorus_

_3__rd__ period – Lunch_

_4__th__ period – Biology_

_5th period - P.E._

I groaned at the last one. Gym…I don't really remember if I was ever good at sports. Seth chuckled beside me; I looked at him sort of frustrated. "What's so funny?"

"You and I have the same schedule, including Gym and Chorus." He grinned as I stared awestricken by his gorgeous smile and the thought of him singing and exercising. I shudder with a shock of excitement of seeing this magnificent creature exercising, seeing his abs…arms. I shook away the thoughts before it got out of hand. I looked up at him to see him staring at me like I had something on my face; I looked back down again as my face redden more.

"So if we have the same schedule, can you lead me to first period?" I looked up to see him now smiling as he nodded; taking my hand again and in silence we walked to English.

XXX

We were heading to lunch now after 1st and 2nd period; we had a substitute in chorus so we did bookwork and I was sort of disappointed that I wouldn't get to hear Seth sing today…

I told Seth I meet him there at the table where the Cullens and Taimes were sitting; the Cullens were enrolled into school sense they be staying here for thanksgiving and Christmas. I smiled as I thought about the holidays coming up as I kept walking just to think about the past three days I've been here. Michael said I can go back on Friday so I wouldn't have so much stuff piled on me and I'm very grateful for I already have four things for homework in English. Then I began to go over what everyone said yesterday about their extra "talents" when a vampire…

**Flashback**

_We were sitting down in the big living room yesterday morning I had just finished my meal when Carlisle spoke, "Elphie, since it's only fair that you live here with the Taimes that you get to know about their and my family's special gifts." I stared at him for a moment before asking what he meant by gifts._

"_Well, like powers…take Edward for instance, he can read minds; Alice can see glimpses of what's going to happen; Jasper can feel peoples emotions and change them to if needed…Bella can sort of dip into your conscious sort of like control your body for a brief moment far or near…" he pointed to each one as he said their "powers". I stared, jaw dropped as I stare at each of them. _

_I first turned towards Edward with curiosity, "Can you read my mind?!" Edward sort of frown before I just relaxed and thought: __**Can you hear me now? **__And he burst out laughing._

"_I guess I can… when you relax and open your mind!" I had to chuckle as I then turned towards the Taimes._

"_Do you guys have any powers!?" I asked excited to found out and let them experiment on me! _

_Michael chuckled as he pointed to each of them, "Ryan can talk to you, telepathically; Vanessa can draw whatever she wants and make it come to life if she wanted…and Seth can-" Seth interrupted by saying it himself._

"_I can, well sort of control the earth…like make plants grow..Turn sand into diamonds…move objects made out of anything that comes from the earth like a tree…a bat…the rooms in the house…etc etc." I smiled as I took out a seed I found in my room one day. I got to me feet and walked to him; I only glanced at him once for him to know what I wanted him to do…__**to give life to the almost dead seed…**__ he laid his hand on mine covering the rest of the seed and he stared back at me locking me in his stare. Only moments later he lifted his hand and I looked down and gasped. In my hand was a flower…and Iris but it was no ordinary iris..It was a "Rainbow Gleam…" I muttered as I stared at the shimmering rainbow flower; I've never seen a flower this beautiful…_

"_How did you know it was a Rainbow Gleam?" Seth asked, I looked up at him before thinking about the question…__**How did I know? **_

_I shrugged as I told them I didn't know…_

**Flashback…ended**

I smiled softly as I mentally chuckled before bumping into someone. In a dazed I fall on my ass with my bag falling beside me. I grimaced at the pain before looking up to see a really tall boy who should be in his 20's or so staring with curiosity at me. "You okay…" He stopped not knowing my name as he helped me to my feet.

"My names Elphaline…but please call me Elphie." I softly spoke not feeling very courageous to talk to anyone I don't know; I looked down only to see the boy holding my bag.

"You can call me Ian…Ian Black." He grinned from side to side as I smiled back; feeling a little bit at ease with him for some strange reason.

"Well nice to meet you, Ian. I'm sorry for bumping into you as well." I apologized, realizing that I better hurry or Seth would be searching for me or something.

"Its ok, I'm fine…and I believe you didn't break anything. So I'll see you around?" He wondered with anxiety in his eyes, yet a sort of guarding like trying not to let me know something that I'm not suppose to know. I smiled shyly as I nodded, but still wondering what he might be hiding.

I reached the cafeteria and quickly spotted them; the only table isolated from everyone else. I smiled as I rushed towards them taking my spot between Alice and Vanessa. I looked around to see Ashten and Edward fighting over which of their cars were faster…Ryan and Emmett playing rock, paper ,scissors?...and the other girls talking about a shopping trip for me; _oh goodie…_

I silently picked at my plate as I listen to them chatter on and on; trying to ignore the topaz eyes boring into my skull…Seth.

"So Elphie what do you think about getting a makeover this weekend and some more clothes?!" Vanessa wondered. I didn't want anymore clothes than necessary but a makeover sounded sort of like fun!

"Yes to the makeover…but no to the shopping thing." I blankly said as I chewed mechanically on a sandwich. Alice was puppy-dog pouting which made me giggled; I couldn't say no so I shook my head as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Awww…Come one Elphie were only get 10 bags of clothes!" Amanda bet, joining Alice in the puppy-dog pouting. I shook my head again, watching everyone grinning I guess shocked by how I refused the pouting so easily.

"How about 5 bags?" Vanessa pleaded, soon joining Alice and Amanda in the pouting.

"Deal…" I sighed; at least it was better than 10 bags of clothes. Alice looked sort of mad but soon got into the details of my makeover. I rested my chin on my hands as I listened sort of; while the rest of my mind drifted off into a world of my own.

**_A/N How ya like chapter 6..pretty good right...i wrote longer because its been awhile sense i updated..sorry!_**

**_Hopefully ya'll loved or liked this chapter..i might make another long one...IF...you all review...i need about 25 reviews before i update..SORRY but i need reviews to know if you all like my fanfic!!_**

**_REVIEW & READ_**


	8. The Pain

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N i guess i'll udpate again...but i need more reviews!!..givem e 5 more reviews and i'll make a Chat with the Starz...but i need 10 more to make chapter 7 which is the chapter when the Cullens and Taimes have Thanksgiving..)**_

_**Anyway on with chapter 6!!**_

**Edward's POV**

I was surprised to see anyone say no..well reject a shopping spree with Alice; even with the puppy-dog pout!! This Elphie will be very amusing. I wonder if she can win against Alice on the homecoming dance when Alice tries to dress her up?

I looked over at my love; Bella as she giggled as she read my thoughts. "Well, she'll be a better competition than me." Bella smiled, probably feeling relieved that now Alice can fight with Elphie and not her...for now.

**Elphaline POV**

I sighed softly to myself as I relaxed into the passenger seat of Seth's sleek dark green Lamborghini. I leaned against the window looking out; watching green blur of trees that flew by. I've gotten used to how fast they all drove in one day; probably cause I felt safe with them...with him. I snuck a glance at him by looking at his reflection in my window. He stared right back at me; I felt my face redden as he looked away grinning.

"So Elphie, can I ask you a few things? Since you'll be living with us, i want to get to know you a little better." He wondered, staring into my eyes that reflected off the window. I quickly saw my eyes glaze over; I looked down letting my wavy mahogany hair hide my face as I tried to tone the blushing down.

"Elphie?" I heard him ask, I looked up at him to smile shyly.

"I'm fine! Ummm...What did you want to ask me?" I stared back at him still smiling shyly, waiting for him to fire away with the questions. He chuckled looking back at the road, quickly coming to a stop infront of the house..our house. He turned off the car and got out, and immedaitely appeared on my side with the car door open. I got out still waiting for him to start asking, but i guess his waiting till were settled in.

We walked through the doors into the house; the living room was big and open..bright! To the right in the other room was the kitchen and dining room where I ate, then to the left was the stairway which led to everyone's rooms. Seth took my hand and within only a few seconds he led me to my room. He let go of my hand and sat on the couch pulling out the homework we have. I stood there waiting for the rest of me to catch up, before I join Seth but with laying on my stomache on the floor.

We weren't more than half-way done our homework when he started asking me his question. "Elphie...whats your favorite color?" I looked up at him lounging there like a god on the couch. I blushed looking back at my english paper; going over what i wrote as i tried to think what he asked me.

"My favorite colors...are Burgundy, Red, Black, Indigo, Blue, and mostly White.." I looked up at Seth after i answered and smiled even though my mind fought on how i knew all a sudden what colors I liked the best!

"Hmmm...Favorite dish?" He began again. I smiled as he began, taking my mind off the stressful thoughts.

"Umm...salad." I smiled a little as i heard him chuckle.

"Where do you want to go when you graduate high school?"

"Hmm...Italy.."

"Why?" Seth leaned forward, his eyes locked dead on at me.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy...I was actually born in Italy and I have some Italian in me..." I secretly smile as I looked down; suddenly remembering my mom and I on an airplane to North Carolina when I was 5.

Then out of nowhere and pull kind of like a hammer bashing on my head I fell forward from where I was sitting! My body wouldn't move but I could hear Seth kneeling by me calling my name before calling Carlisle.

"What happened?!" Another voice entered the room; Carlisle. I felt cold hands on my forehead before taking my pulse.

"Elphie...Elphie if you can hear me make any noise..any movement." Carlisle's voice came from my right as I felt the strong cold arms of Seth holding me up. I tried to move my eyes and with surprise my eyes squeezed shut before immedaitely going back to normal. I was scared...The throbbing in the back of my head felt like someone carving my head away with a chisel.

"Seth, follow me with her." Carlisle ordered and soon the ground I hardly felt was taken from me and I was curled up like a ragdoll in Seth's arms.

When I was laid on a table, I think; it felt wooden and cold yet warm compared to Seth's skin but not as comforting. I listen cautiously as Carlisle told me he was gonna poke my leg and stuff and somehow tell him that I felt it. Soon I felt a finger poke my leg then my arm, it wasn't cold nor warm...it had no feeling like the them or a human. I part my lips trying so very hard to speak and got a cry out, "Feels..soo numb!" I began to feel hot tears leak down my back cheek into my hair. I was beyong scared; I was terrified!

"Carlisle, whats wrong with her?" Seth pleaded and I felt a numb hand on my forehead. I heard Carlisle sigh and I imagined him scratching his head as he thought.

"Elphie..try like you did before and tell me what hurts..and what happened." Carlisle ordered with worry. It hurt too much but I got my lips to part, then a whimpered as each word sent shocked of pain like a skin-piercing pinch or bite through my body which led to more tears.

"Hurts..to move!...head kil..lin !!...make...it, stOP!" I wanted to be knocked out or die; SOMETHING!! Anything felt better than this torturious pain.

"Carlisle!?" Seth pleaded with soo much hurt in his voice that it added to my pain making me cry out in a almost whisper.

"Its her body...somehow her mind shut down her body...her whole body is paralyze, but I don't know how! Edward come here." Carlisle called out in a normal tone before speaking to me.

"Elphie, I need you to open your mind..relax and let Edward in so he can tell me whats going on." I mentally nodded, my shivering slowly stopped as I opened my mind.

_Ed-Edward...help!!..I..I don't know what happened I just suddenly remember a long forgotten memory and my body collasped!!..my head feels like someones carving at it trying to find something...please...help!! _I stop on that thought and wonder if I could make him feel my pain or make Jasper. Jasper voice was there all of a sudden as he entered the room, "Release what you feel Elphie...let whatever pain come out..don't worry." I was afraid it would overcome him but I release it with a piercing shrill cry. My body; I felt it tremble uncontrollably and my mind burst like a hot-air balloon. Then..as the pain faded I realized..that Jasper was clutching the table as he gasped for unwanted air.

Soon everything was silent...for I fell into the darkness...the painless bliss of darkness..

XXXXX

**Seth POV**

I never felt this afraid in my whole dead life, except when I was being turned. Her face and body sending wave after wave through Jasper making him tremble uncontrollably before crying out to make it stop. I flinched when his voice pierced the air, before his body sent out the waves of pain towards anyone near him. I slammed against the wall feeling the agonizing pain, the burning of flesh..just moving made the shocks of firey bites go through me; thats when i realized it reminded me of the venom going through my veins..my whole body. But Elphie wasn't bitten..she wasn't bleeding...then how?

**Elphaline POV**

Surprisingly I awoke to a sweet smell lingering around my nose. I sneezed quietly, before sitting up; except I flinched back down as I moved my body. It felt like noodles...on fire; it even hurt to move my fingers!

I looked around my bedroom letting my eyes adjust to the darkness; seeing the furniture soon appear where they stood. Then from my side came a white as snow hand which laid gently on my cheek. I sighed silently the coldness numbing the fire that is burning my body. "Elphie...say something.can you speak..can you move?!" Seths voice came from everywhere, bouncing around the wall. I didn't know where he was till his hand turned my face to face his; his topaz eyes melting into me. I was afraid he vanish if I blinked, so I raised my hand feeling it tremble with pain before finding his cheek to rest on. I smiled wide as I saw him sigh in relief.

"You gave us all a scare there Elphie.." He rests his head on the bed covering his face. I laid my hand on his head trying to comfort while trying to keep the tears back.

"I'm..fine..the pains slowly..going away." My voice came out in a whisper as my throat burn like I ate a bag of peppers.

"How can I help..if possible?" Seth wondered, lifting his head to stare back at me. I thought for a moment before looking down; feeling my face redden not helping the pain at all.

"Hold me..Thats all I ask.." My heart beating faster as I feel embarassed for thinking that, and yet it would help the burning. The bed then weighed down more as someone climbed onto the bed. The covers were pulled from me only to be lifted by two cold arms. Seth curled me up in his lap; his arms laid wrapped loosely around my shoulder and knees. I used what left of my small strength snuggle into his chest, secretly smiling as I start to drift off to sleep once again. I thought about the last time I felt like a child when in somone's arms, but the only thing is...no one has held me the way Seth does. I almost giggled at the thought of being a child again in Seth's arms...maybe he would think I was cute then.

**Seth POV**

As I curled her up in my lap I couldn't help but smile as I saw her angelic face snuggle into my chest. Even though I knew I couldn't keep her warm and she knew too, she did not shiver or give any signs of being cold. _Was my coldness comforting to her?..._

I don't know and don't care...she wanted me to hold her and that must count for something, right? Like she must have feelings for me... I smiles softly as I her smile a cute smile that made my heart even though dead take a hearable beat.

I slowly looked away, frowning as I realized by this school year end she'll be in Volterra...with the Volturi. I turned my face around to stare back at the innocent angel in my arms; she would soon hate me for all I've done. And yet I have a small flame of hope in my heart that she'll forgive me...hopefully and..eventually. My face softened as she giggled in her sleep, it was so adorable and addictive giggle that I almost woke her up to ask her to giggle again. Yet I will not wake her in this much pain; I'll let her rest.

As the sun startled to rise; I sighed with irritation, but smiled as I softly brushed my hand from her temply to her jaw-line. _She is just too good..._

**_A/N: Hopefully everyone likes this fanfic so far..plz review and tell me if you guys like it...plz i need to know if this is a good fanfic before i go on!! _**

_Chat with the Starz _

_Coming soon..._


	9. WHOA!

_**Chat with the Starz!!**_

_**And the moment you've all been waiting for!!!! Its time for**_

_**Audience: CHAT...WITH..THE ...STARS!!! W0000!!!**_

_(Iris walks out and sits in a chair, across from her are the Taimes & Cullens)_

**Iris:**_ Good evening everyone..How are we?_

**Seth:**_ Were good, and honored to have you make the Taimes...plus Elphaline (he grins looking at Elphie)_

**Elphaline:** _(She blushing as she smiles)_

**Iris:**_ Thank you Seth...now for our audience i'll ask some questions that they've asked me;_

_First one is_

_Who are the Taimes?_

**(Taimes chuckle)**

**Seth:** _Well everyone...Were a group of vampires that are vegetarians like the Cullens but different ppl and different past etc...Were close friends with the Cullens soo they visit us every holiday...Like inthe next chapter it will be Thanksgiving..the only person eating food will be Elphie while we...hunt._

**Vanessa:** _Even though this fanfic isn't about edward and bella doesn't mean you guys shouldn't read it!! I mean we wouldn't be here if thee author-_

**Everyone:**** ALL HAIL THEE AUTHOR, IRIS!!**

**Vanessa:**_ and her reviews that only hardly any of you have given... I mean COME ON!!_

_If Iris doesn't get enough reviews she'll delete the fanfic...the Taimes and Elphaline will never exist _

**(Everyone gasps)**

**Everyone:**** 0.0**

**(Vanessa is taken off scene)**

**Iris:** _Now that Vanessa is now calming down will go onto the next question..._

_Why did you write this fanfic..whats gonna happen??_

**Elphaline:** _Well Iris wrote this fanfic to expand her mind and to get this story out and let everyone get a chance to read it!...Whats gonna happen i cannot tell but has something to deal with the Volturi soo you know something bad is gonna happen!_

**Iris:**_ Thank you Elphie...oops! thats all the time we have for now!! See you all next time_

**Everyone:** _SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!_

**Vanessa:** _(Runs onto the scene, her eyes bug-eyed and crazy) YOU'LL KILL US ALL IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!! YOU'LL BE MURDERERS!!!_

_(runs off the scene being chased by the Taimes)_

**Iris:**_(watches).. . ...(smiles) read & review everyone if you wanna knwo what happens and why the Volturi are involved..laterz!!!_

_**A/N Thorry about Vanessa...she sort of snapped . ..she does that D...i'll have another Chat with the Stars..the Cullens vs. the Taimes in wrestling!! WHOA!! soo Review if you wanna know who wrestle who and seee who goes to the final round and win!!**_


	10. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

_**A/N thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!! even though I still don't a big number of reviews I guess that doesn't mean this fanfic is bad...**_

_**Anyways this chapter is for everyone who reviewed :)**_

_**Elphaline's POV**_

Its been about two days now since that day Seth held me in his arms and now everytime classes are over, when were just walking around the house or anytime he find its right to hold my hand..his does.

And each day I remember something new before my memory loss, like today I remembered I never had a guy that I had these deep of feelings I have towards Seth . . . I've never actually had this emotion for a guy..what would you call it...for now..I'll call it love..

Seth and I were on our way to chorus from lunch when my name was called from behind me. I turned around stopping to see Ian; the tall boy I bumped into on my first day wave to me. I smiled and waved back to him, in response he started walking up to me. Them there was a low growl from Seth; I stole a glance at him and saw that his eyes are black..black as a new moon night.

I frowned wondering why he was so angry at Ian, till Ian was no more than 4 ft infront of me. "Hey Elphie, hows it going?" Ian grinned yet his eyes were tightened. He looked different; taller of course but I felt heat radiating off of him and his skin color got darker...Is he okay?

"I'm fine, how about you? You look different." I wondered, raising my head a little more to see his face. I caught him face in a grimace before he could hide it under a smile.

"Yea I'm fine too, and I just grew a few more inches. Hey I was wondering if you would like to come to a small party down by the La push beach? Me and my friends are having a campfire!" I looked down wondering for a moment before nodding. His the first friend I made here, I can't say no.

"Cool, I'll see you this Saturday, later!" His voice feeled with excitment as he waved before turning the corner. I looked to see Seth glaring at me and I couldn't help but feel like I hurt him more than I can think.

There was silence between us through the whole walk to chorus, but even through that icky feeling silence..he held my hand..he held it like he didn't want to lose me and he won't...he won't.

During practice there was auditions for the song, "You are My everything". Oh I loved that song but its suppose to be sung by a guy. But to my surprise Seth got up and told our Chorus teacher; Mrs. Adamo he would like to audition. He then turned around and stared at me with full force of his topaz eyes and sang.

_"The loneliness of nights alone _

_The search for strength to carry on _

_My every hope has seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shines from up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love _

_And all the things I couldn't see Are now so clear to me "_

Oh..my..god!! His voice slipped through his mouth like honey and just like honey it was as sweet and wonderful! We all joined in on the Chorus part. I smiled at him as he smiled back our eyes still locked...locked in time.

"_You are my everything Nothing your love won't bring _

_My life is yours alone The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through When nothing else will do _

_Every night I pray On bended knee That you will always be... My everything" _

I wiped the few tears that escaped my eyes; I couldn't wait for the Concert. When he sat down next to me he took my hand in his and planted one solid kiss on the back of my hand before smiling so happy that I giggled.

"Our next song has a solo like the other and its called _Things I'll Never Say _... Anyone wanna go?" Mrs. Adamo asked laying her eyes on me and smiled. I looked away as she said my name and called me up.

"You'll be fine." Seth reassured me with a smile. I got to my feet and turned so I faced the class but I closed my eyes as Mrs. Adamo played the song on her piano. I took a deep breath and began sing...

_"I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head"_

I then opened my eyes to stare at Seth who smiled stunningly in both terms of being beautiful and hearing me sing.

_**Seth's POV**_

Elphie turned to face the class and closed her eyes; I could hear her heart racing. Then she sang...she sang so beautifully that I was stunned with a grin on my face. Her voice was shyly cute before but when she sings shes brave shes..Elphaline.

_"Cause, I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah.."_

Her eyes were opened and she giggled on the first word when she looked at me. My smile widen then the other girls stood up singing the chorus with her;

_"If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say.."_

Her voice faded away and she smiled shyly looking down as she rushed back to sit next to me. She went back to that shyly cuteness which was hiding that brave stubborn girl who is a klutz.

_**Elphaline's POV**_

Even though today was Thanksgiving the school thought it be nice to not give us the day off. I didn't mind, school or at home I was still with my friends..my family...with him.

I rode in the passenger seat next to Seth as he speeded down the road towards our home. I was still blushing from his kiss on my hand..and from singing; I never actually sang with my soul like that...it felt nice yet breathtaking!

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing!?!" Seth exclaimed, his eyes bugging with astonishment. I giggled as my face redden.

"I thought you knew since I'm in chorus.." I shrugged before looking away to stare at the green blur of the forests. I knew we were home before I even realized it!

Seth was around the car and my cardoor opened before I unbuckled my seatbelt. I glared playfully at him, "You have to atleast give me a chance to get unbuckled!" He chuckled as he grabbed my hand and led us through the frontdoor to start the Thanksgiving feast!

In the living room Emmett and Ryan are playing two fast two furious toyko drift game and by the looks of it Ryan is in the league. Edward and Bella lounge on the couple's seat; cuddling as Jasper and Ashten sat on the other couch watching the race.

But too soon there was a big boom coming from the kitchen and an "oh dear!" Everyone rushed in to see Esme waving away the smoke with a mitten as Kristine took out a burnt..chicken? "Esme, Kristine! What were you guys trying to cook?" Alice asked as she poked at the burnt food. Esme and Kristine looked at me before sighing.

"We were trying to cook a turkey for Thanksgiving for Elphie before we all left for our hunt." Kristine explained. I walked over to the chicken and giggled before walking over to them giving them a hug.

"You guys burnt chicken but you guys tried. Its okay too, I'll fix me something when I get hungry, okay?" I smiled reassuringly. Esme and Kristine smiled as they gave hugs back before leaving. I threw the burnt chicken into the trash and cleaned up the counters before walkign up to my room. It'll be awhile before my stomach will betray me and growl for food.

I went into my room and just laid down on the rug; looking up at the ceiling. Minutes from dreams of the night was I, but then came a light tap at the door way. I sat up to see Seth and Alice there, "May we come in?" Alice asked with her chimy voice. Smiling I nodded as a yawn came. Alice plopped down across from me on the floor and Seth sat behind me on the couch. I leaned my back against the couch as I looked at Alice.

"Soo, whats up?" I finally asked after what seemed like hours of eerie silence.

"Well, Elphie about the campfire your going to tomorrow..." Alice started.

"Alice saw a vision about it and wanted to warn you that you need to be careful.." Seth continued, his eyes pained as his expression like stone.

"What? What did you see Alice?" I panicked. Alice shook her head a little, smiling.

"Calm down Elphie. I just saw you...well it looked like you were running away from something and got lost...and ran into...a wolf." Alice snarled at the last word as a low rumble came from deep inside Seth's throat.

"Wolf...you mean like...a werewolf?" I wondered, it seemed reasonable if vampires existed why couldn't werewolves.

"Elphie just be careful when at the campfire, okay?" Seth leaned forward, pleading wiht his voice and eyes. His eyes held me there, making it hard to breathe as the room satrted slowly spinning. I nodded in a daze before he looked away.

"Good now were off... we'll be back in the morning when you wake up." Alice chirped up as she was on her feet and out the door already. I stumbled to my feet as well, following after Seth. He stopped dead in the doorway, to quickly that I bumped into him softly.

Seth turned around hold his hand up, with that I place my hand over his and soon the flower.._Rainbow Gleam_...was there glowing in his hand. "I don't need a seed anymore once I make a flower grow the first time..." He muttered. He took the flower and placed behind my ear so perfectly that it stayed. I stood there smiling a shy smile as my face redden.

"And you the only one who can help me make the _Rainbow Gleam_, Elphie." He whispered, taking my hand into his cold one as lifting it to his lips where he planted another gently kiss.

He took a step forward his lips against my ear as I stood there frozen; my heart racing rapidly. "Goodnight Elphie...Sweet dreams." He mumbled against my ear and he was gone...

Friday night, 10:00 pm and I was fading in and out of concious. Today was more of a dream than ever...Seth likes me...really likes me. I can feel it! I want him to know I like him back..hmm I'll find a way. I smiled as another yawn came. But for now I'll sleep, sooner I fall asleep the sooner I'll see him. And like that sleep overtook me.

_**A/N there i'll stop right here...**_

_**Nah!! can't do that to you guys! I'll let you guys in on the Thanksgiving hunt the Taiems & Cullens have!!**_

_**Seth's POV**_

We sat there for like 2 hours watching Emmett and Ashten fight over who gets the grizzly bear.

"Emmett you had the last grizzly bear last time!!" Ashten snarled.

"Cause I beat your ass last time!!" Emmett snarled back. Amanda chirped in with annoyance.

"Why don't you guys settle it with Rock, Paper, Scissors!!" Ashten and Emmett looked at each other for a moment before readying their hands.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors, Shoot!" Ashten shouts, Emmett stops glaring at Ashten with confusion.

"Why the hell did you say shoot for?!"

"Cause to tell you to hurry up and decide!" Ashten growled. I sighed; they do this every year! Ashten and Emmett will go at it in any competition trying to decide whos the best. Only bright side is me and Edward didn't need to compete even though it looked like lots of fun at times, but this time its just ridiculous!

"Again...Rock! Paper! Scissors, Shoot!!" They say at the same time, they look down at their hands and Emmett growls again.

"Best to 2 out of 3!" He shouts; sending Ashten death glares who was skipping around like a little school girl who was just asked out. Me and Ryan couldn't help but laugh as he kept doing that for a few moment making Emmett more pissed than a Grizzly wakign up from hibernation!

Emmett wasn't through, as soon as Ashten finished off the grizzly he tackled Ashten into a tree pulling the roots out of the ground making it fall. Ryan looked to Carlisle and Michael who just shook their heads, "Let them fight...to finish it..in a way." Michael mumbled.

"Besides..." Carlisle grinned, "Emmett needs the competition..." Were all chuckled as we followed Emmett and Ashten's wrestle through the forest. Tree split in half, the grass ripped fro mthe ground, limbs and a few shreds of clothing were everywhere. Hopefully they will finish before Elphie wakes up...I didn't want to miss watching her beautiful face sleep. Elphie doesn't sleep talk but her first night she slept walked out of her bed into her closest and I found her in the fetal position. Her eyes were still closed but tears were endlessy streaming down her cheeks; I talked to Michael about it and said she was probably having a bad dream. She didn't again last night with tears streaming down her face..I told Michael and he said his theory is she sleepwalks when having a bad dream.

Soo now we make sure her bedroom door is closed every night, Elphie didn't seem to notice either; probably like the dark...

"I'd like to say this was better than last years Thanksgiving!" Vanessa chriped. Alice nodded as she grinned devilishly.

"Tomorrow..the makeover and shopping begin!!" Alice squealed joined with Vanessa and Amanda holdind each other's hand jumping up and down. I chuckled darkly, they forgot already where Elphie was going. I turned around to tell them the news...and ran!! I looked at the ground sending up living tentacle roots and mud-men to stop the three witches. Apparently I added something while I was reminding them, but I coudln't actually put my finger on it on what I could have said to turn them into the Wicked Witches!!

"Oh, Shit!!!" I swore as four Alice caught up to me; Vanessa is soo going to pay! I forgot she likes to carry around a small sketch pad in the back of her pants!!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!"

_**A/N xD..soo how you all like it...pretty long eh!...Need about more reviews!!!..to find out if Seth survives the Three Wicked Witches MWUAHAHAHAHA!! READ & REVIEW:P**_

**_P.S. Thorry for any misspells :( _**


	11. WTF?

_**Author's Note!!!**_

_**WARNING!!!!!**_

_**Everyone I am sooooo thorry!!! **__****_

_**I'm like banned from the computer but don't worry!!**_

_**I can sneak on a update but it'll be awhile**_

_**I'm writing down the chapter soo don't worry**_

_**But it'll be awhile like I said**_

_**Keep review as much as you can**_

_**I love all my readers soo much that I cant stop writing this fanfic soo WHOAA!!!**_

_**Anyway till next update..**_

_**LATERZ!!!**_

_**I 3 you all!!!**_


	12. Finally

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A/U: Thorry for the very long wait is finally here it is chapter 8!!!**_

_**Elphalines POV**_

I knew I was awake from the shining light that was blinding me through my eyelids…but that wasn't the thing that made my eyes open. It was the cold, soft arms slithering there way around my waist. "Morning, Beautiful." His voice whispered in my ear, his lips tickling my skin. I giggled softly as I turned my head to look at him and froze, the heat of my blood rushing from my neck to my face. _He was too close. _His nose softly touch my nose as my eyes were lost in he's melting topaz ones. I took in a small breath of air making my lips part. And that did it.

His lips met mine: soft, cold and sending electrifying shocks through me. I shivered with pleasure as his fingers trailed from my cheeks to my hair leaving tingling sensations where his skin has been. My head was swimming as my fingers tangled in his hair, my body up against his; feeling his cold body even through the covers.

However, all too soon, his lips curved and his hands untangled me from him. As our lips parted, I took in a gasp of breath, filling my lungs with sweet scent of him. I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me with a light smile on his face. I smiled back as my face reddens more. "Better waker upper than the alarm clock..." I whispered. He chuckled as he rose to his feet bringing me with him.

"How was your night?" Seth asked as I rubbed my eyes, feeling his hands wrap softly around my waist again.

"Good, but better now that your here." I smiled up at him. Which in return he quickly kissed me before chuckling again. I smiled shyly as I leaned against him listening to him chuckle; the sound was a lullaby…but it ended and all I heard was the air in him going in and out. No heartbeat.

I was drifting back to sleep when a bolt went through me making me stiffen as I remembered something, "Oh!"

Cold fingers lifted my chin up as topaz eyes stared into mine. "What is it, Elphie?" I sort of giggled at his alarm look, which turns to a puzzle look as I giggled more.

"I remember I've been invited to a campfire…bonfire. Sort of…thing?" My voice trailed off as I watched his face twist up in pain and his teeth clenching together with a click.

"Seth?" I raised my hand to rest on his cheek. His expression softens as my thumb rubbed back and forth on his cheek.

"I'll be fine." I reassured... Then I realized something.

"You can't come with me can you?" He head nodded as his closed his eyes, hiding those pain-aching eyes from me.

"The treaty restricts us from going the treaty line…where those mutts live!" A soft growl rumbling from his chest to his throat and coming out as a low rumbling.

"Mutts..You mean the werewolves that you and Alice informed me earlier?" I wondered as I brought my face closer. He nodded again in silence. I leaned up a bit more to softly place my lips against his. However, as my lips part from his, his arms pulled me closer and his lips crushed against mine. My head swirled again as my arms wrapped around his neck, bringing any closer. His lips parted from mine, untangling me from him again. His smile widen as he quick brushed his lips against mine one more time before heading to the door.

"Get dressed, you'll be leaving shortly…and I'm driving." He added the last part as he closed my door behind him. I watched him leave before taking a shower and getting dressed. As I got into my orange and black capris that Alice happily bought for me at Hot Topic and pulled black tank top over my head; I puzzled over who exactly were the werewolves.

XXXXX

_**Seth's POV**_

Her kisses were so sweet and gently…in an addictive way. I smiled as I remembered the taste on my lips, but what puzzled me was how her blood smell more delicious as I kissed her. _Hmmmm…have to talk to the other about that when shes down in La Push._ I looked down as I remembered that the Mutts pack leader invited her to it. A snarl slowly ripped through me; _She should stay here where its safe….safer than being with those flea-infested mongrels!! _I sighed as I realized I was truly being jealous right now…"But if those mutts hurt her…their mine"

"Being a bit crabby today aren't we, Seth?" Amanda came up to my side, her eyes playfully glaring at me.

"Just don't want Elphie going down there unprotected." I muttered as we reach the front door.

Amanda patted my shoulder comfortingly, "She'll be fine... Alice said so." I nodded, hoping Alice's vision don't change.

"Let's go!" Elphie shouted happily, as she descended from the stairs carefully reaching the bottom step safely. I sighed as my smile widen. She looked beautiful! I watched looked down her face blushing, I chuckle.

"Alright let's go." I respond opening the door for her.

XXXXXX

_**Elphalines POV**_

The evening sky was clouded as always, and road seemed to go on forever. It was five mins ago that Seth said we were almost to the treaty line. My hand in his on the armrest between us, his thumb softly tracing circle on my skin.

"Elphie, remember if anything goes wrong call me ASAP. I'm on speed dial." He informed as the car came to a stop. He turns towards me, take my face in his hands drawing me closer. His lips met mine for a brief moment before he mumbled against my lips,

"Please, be safe." As I opened my eyes to object to that, he was gone. I shook my head, clearing the fogginess as I slid across the seats and drove.

I crossed the treaty line, and now I was on my way to the beach. I knew nothing go wrong, but when does everything go right...

_**A/N truly am sorry for taking soo long, but I finally got computer privileges back!!! PLZ READ & REVIEW!!!!**_


	13. Thorry everyone

Author's Note

_**Author's Note!!**_

_**Thorry everyone but I refuse to update till I have more reviews.**_

_**Truly I am sorry v.v but I only have like 17 reviews and I need more to know if at least anyone likes my fanfic…and I haven't even gotten to the best part in the fanfic!! .**_

_**If I get at least 10 reviews AT LEAST 10!! I will update to the next chapter where, "something" happens .**_

_**Soo plz from me, the Taimes, Elphi, and the Cullens**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	14. Bonfire

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/U: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for making you guys, the readers wait soooooo long for this chapter and im soooo sorry for that teaser of a cliffy...but heres chapter 9 and ish a juicy one Lolz **_

_**ENJOYZ!!!!!!! :)**_

_"On the cliff of La Push Beach lays a fire crackling with branches and coal burning, and the flames growing higher. So that they could possibly licks the tip of their hot tongues against the sky... But around this bonfire is a pack of hungry werewolves and one little human (oh so they think..) They exchange legends, stories and food, but only one wrong move will set things off for the werewolves, the vampires and an innocent girl...."_

_**Elphaline's POV**_

The bonfire was great!!! We laughed soo much that i think Quil (named after his father) almost or did pee his pants.

But now were spread around the bonfire roasting hotdogs with me sitting beside Ian Black whose father sat right behind him. Quil sat beside Embry (named after his father too) then we had Eli and his twin Elyza. And finally we had one of the oldest and second to tallest is Tyler Uley and his fiancee Meghan. All of them were tall well Elyza was taller than Meghan and I but that didn't really bother me that much.

I watched as Ian and Embry had a hotdog contest with laughter. And in the end with no doubt Ian won as Embry laid passed out which brought more laughter around the bonfire.

As it got more quiet and everyone started their own little coversations, I sat back and look up at the stars softly covered by the fires smoke. They shine soo beautiful with the moon shining the brightest. With its palish silvery surface that shine like all the stars combine and it did shine tonight reflecting in my eyes. It was sooo beautiful...it was soo exotic...it was soo Seth. _!!! _

I straighten up in shock as the Taimes and Cullens came back into my mind. I looked into the fire slowly seeing Seths face smiling before it crumbled into that agonizing face of pain and worry..._worried about me..._

I shouldn't be here, Ian was my first friend but Seth was more...so so much more to me. I got to my feet and headed towards the path in the woods down to the beach. I was careful along the bumpy path between the trees of the darkness before I stopped when I heard someone following me. I turned around only to bump into a tall person who was Ian when I looked up. I smiled a lil, "Hey Ian."

"Hey Elphi, Leaving so soon?" He wonder as he gently placed his hands on my waist. But as I tried to pull them away his grip tighten to where I couldn't step back at all.

"Ow, Ian that hurts. And yes I wanted to get home-"

"Go home to those filthy bloodsuckers?!" His hands now gripping both sides of my face so that I was face to face with him.

"Their not evil Ian and I barely know you to actually even listen to you!" I hissed slightly in his face which made his body shake and his grin look a lil wolfish.

"You don't get do you? Their bloodsuckers they feed on blood which is in your body!" His voice became more deep and growl like as I watched small tremmers wave across his body.

I reached with my left shoe out behind me ready for when he finally releases so i could run. "Ian, if they wanted to kill me for my blood they would have already done it!"

"Elphi, im trying to protect you from them! Like every other human me and my pack protect." His eyes pleaded as his hands loosen their grip and I was gone like bullet flying through the air. I giggled in pure delight missing this speed, don't know why but it felt like I haven't done in a looong time. A howl increased in volume behind me ruining my happy moment.. I didn't look behind me because I knew I wouldn't seen them, I just pushed my legs faster approaching the treaty line...I hope.

I wasn't more than a mile, I think before a great big furry boulder tackling me and it's sharp claws leaving slightly bigger than small cuts on my body and pinned me down. I stared wide-eyed into the wild yet warm eyes..._Ian.._

"Let me go Ian!!" I pleaded loudly while struggling to get free. He leaned in closer and snarled so deep, terrible that made tears run down my cheeks. I kneed him but not hitting what I wanted to hit. Ian's wolf head hit my head in response and mentally I heard a soft crunch that would be almost impossible to hear right now with him snarling. My body stopped struggling. My head rolled around as I tried to think and look clearly but the harder I tried the more difficult it got. Ian stared at me, slowly his face soften as my eyes started to close I pleaded one last time.

"Please?" It coming out in a murmur and with one last look I thought I saw the Ian I met at school instead the werewolf infront of me. But then the familiar darkness engulfed me in it's strangely cold arms again.

_**Ian Black's POV**_

_OMG!! _I stood there shock hovering over Elphie's unconcious body. Quil: _Way to go Ian!!_

Eli: _Ian is she okay?!_

I quickly backed away from Elphie as the rest of the pack gathered. Jacob, my dad crouched down beside her exmaining the head wound and the small claw wounds I don't remember making. I sat slightly still in my fur waiting for him to confront me.

After what seem like hours he stood straight turning his back towards Elphie and facing the pack with him frowning at the ground. "Well, she will has scars after the healings done and with her head she's out cold. We need a doctor..." Jacob went on but not a single pair of eyes werewolf or not was staring at him.

"What..What?" My Dad kept asking till he finally turned around and what he saw no one could believe.

Elphaline stood pale like a human, fragile like usual, her whole body was okay cept the wounds. But the strange thing was one; she was standing and moving, two; her wounds stop bleeding completely!!

Cautiously I took a step forward raising my paw/claw in a concern gesture. _Elphie...?_

She rolled her head around then her eyes snapped open at boring into my soul werent her beautiful kaliedascope **(A/N: not completely sure how thats spelled tell me if its spelled wrong) **eyes but in replace were bloody crimson ones. She curled her lips back like a bloodsucker would and snarled.....but not completely like a bloodsucker.

Instinctly all of us growled in warning, all our bodies' tensing in unison. Tyler; our pack leader stepped forward trying to show Elphie we weren't gonna hurt her. She watched him frozen yet her eyes followed each slightest movement till he was about a foot away from her face. His body shrunk just enough so he could form words and spoke, "Elphaline, calm ...calm or we must take you down."

Elphaline looked at him blankly before her expression became more gentle. She placed her hand on his half-looking muzzle. Tyler relaxed slightly, but in a flash Elphie's expression turned wickedly and her grip tighten around his muzzle. Then like ease she flipped him over and face planted him into the ground. Elyza and Eli sprinted as soon as Tyler was in the air and were on Elphie in minutes. I grimaced watching reluctantly as they all attacked her...all cept me.

Elphie moved gracefully and fluidly as she dodged and slipped out of their teeth and claws, but some attacks leaving bruises and bloodless cuts. She let out a shrilling giggle as she took Elyza by the tail and Eli by the hing leg and in a quick movement and a snap of a bone sent them crashing into rows of trees. Quil, Embry, Jacob and I backed away as she advanced with such a wickedly evil grin that it went from ear to ear.

She flickered from 10 yards to 4 yards when she stopped dead and turn her head as soon as a Silver Volvo, Yellow Porsche, and Dark Green Lamborghini skidded to a stop. Immediately all of the bloodsuckers were out of their cars and the lil boyfriend, Seth was slowly moving towards a sudden crushed Elphie. she cringed away her eyes still bloody crimson and her movement quick but hesitant.

"Elphie..?" Seth asked as he glided up to Elphie.

"No!! go away. Don't come near, go away!!" She flinched back away from Seth and flickered away. Seth stood there stunned, but not just him; both the Taimes and Cullen plus me and everyother quilete that wasn't unconcious.

And I had feeling we were all thinking the same thing;

_"What just happened or what did happened?"_

_**Elphaline's (still unconcious) POV**_

Elphie glided with the wind going as far as she wanted till she stopped where snow softly fell and laid untouched on the ground. She collasped underneath a weeping willow tree, curling up as she looked around with her slowly fading crimson eyes. but the more that fade the more unconcious she got even thou her mind is still unconcious her body isn't. Her eyes finally closed as she mumbled her own question, "Whats..happening..to me...??"

Off in the distance, Seth was already in pursuit and on her trail to finding her. To bring her back home where she is safe...but if shes safe...are they?


	15. Goodbye?

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A/U heheheheh I'm aren't I? =3**_

_**I'm really sorry for not being as details and wordy in the good way....also sorry for being evil cliffhanger person x3**_

_**Heres chapter 10 the explanation...enjoy ^_^**_

_**Elphaline's POV**_

__I woke with a jerk, surprised to find myself in a white room again. My eyes wandered around aimlessly suddenly realizing that this is the same white, hospital-like room I was in when I met the Taimes. I sat up, leaning forward to rub my eyes to find my hands and feet have been bound to the hospital bed. I examined the locks for a minute before I saw a pair of feet at the top corner of my eyes. I looked up to see who it was and saw Carlisle with his blonde-hair beauty that reminded me of someone dear to me...._My mom.._

"You gave us all a scare there Elphie....Also a surprise too.." His voice trailed off with shock instead of surprise in his voice.

"What...What happened?" I whispered softly as I looked back down at my bounded hands.

"I only remember Ian...ontop of me and my head aching....then I had an awful dream about attacking the Quilete tribe...then seeing Seth....Seth saw me...being soo monstrous.." I closed my eyes for it all felt soo real but unreal because I could never injury a werewolf....I'm only a human!

"Elphie..." Michael sighed from the doorway. I glanced back and forth from Carlisle to Michael; confused.

"What?...What?!"

Carlisle sat in a chair by my bed. Michael stood where he was looking down, avoiding my stare as he spoke, "That wasn't a dream Elphie...You really did injure the wolves and we...Seth saw you...But your not a monster Elphie!"

I stared wide-eyed, "No...how could I-...I'm so sorry..." I hung my head in shame. _What have I done....they must think Im insane or...something....I'm sooo sorry..._

"Elphaline its not your fault.." I looked up to see that Michael has walked into the room to let Edward who spoke with Bella, Alice and Amanda following behind, "The Quiletes attacked you, a human...you....you were defending yourself..."

"How can a human like me...flip a werewolf and face plant him into the ground...snap a werewolf's legbone like a twig and slam them into a tree...???" I murmured more to myself.

"Elphie-" Alice began but I shook my head,cutting her off.

"No...just untie me please...I wanna go to bed in my room...please?" I looked up at Michael, who sighed a yes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the last week of Spring Break and its been about 2 weeks since that night of the bonfire....also the last time I've seen Seth...

Each day I'd wake up to an empty spot beside me wishing it wasn't empty. I couldn't take it!! Everytime I try to ask where he went? Why or even how I could injure a werewolf their eyes would harden but they smile and say "Its nothing" or "You don't need to worry, hun."

I thought about it and came to a conclusion...

Only person who could know more about me than me....was my mother. So I'm going home...

"I'll be back...Gonna go pick up some more groceries!" I informed them and I hlaf-heartedly waved to Kristine and Michael who were like another pair of parents to me already...heheh vampire parents....it sounded nice strangely

I slid into my own orange Ferrari...my babi heheh. I quickly checked to see if my bag was in the backseat then turned around and high-tailed it down the road. It wouldn't be long before Alice would see me on the plane, so I have to be fast

I mentally said goodbye to them in my mind as few tears escaped my eyes as I quickly turned onto the highway, not far from the airport already. Hoping to see them again after I got my questions answered is what kept me from turning around...

But what made me scared to turn around is to stay there any longer with Seth not being there...I feel like I've driven him off...

"Damn it!!" I swore loudly to myself as the icky feeling crept into me. _I screw up my once chance with the only guy I probably ever want!!_

I shook my head frustrated. He'll forgive me...he loves me...right?...

But as I handed the woman my passport and boarded the plane a cloud of depression overshadowed not only me but dark rain clouds began creeping from behind the trees of Forks. Seth never said he loves me..

I looked out the airplane window as a gentle rain began, I mentally shouted at myself....I will not let Seth not loving me prevent me from coming back!! But then another feeling cam with a small voice in the back of my head

_I won't be coming back..._

_**A/U plz plz plz PLZ!!!! review...like 5 more plz and ill update....more reviews the sooner i update ;D you know the routine read and review plz!!! i love ya!! and soo does the Cullen And Taimes 333**_


	16. Home Sweet Home

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A/U: hii!! plz do not kill me xD im updating after like another half year but my freshman yr in high school has been keeping me emotionally and physically drained x.x (also adding Renesme in here to update the story lol)**_

_**But heres chapter 11 Home Sweet Home**_

_**Seth's POV**_

_Elphaline..my sweet Elphaline...shes a vampire?...Can't be true..._ My mind ached as if it were a real migraine about Elphie possibly being a real vampire. And I couldn't deny it when Bella and Edward showed us their own child Renesme or Nessie which was raw evidence of what Elphie was. Now we, the Taime's understood why the Cullens havent visited us for over 30 yrs..

Nessie looked 18 like most of the vampire in this room cept her heart still beat like the mutts. Jacob Black; slightly looking older than 23 yet he wasn't thanks to the werewolf gene in him. And the Cullens seemed alright with the pack outside and Jacob with his son Ian in our house. As I stayed glued to the love seat with my arms folded hiding my hands that wrapped into balls of fists. For Ian has hurted Elphie, unleashed the that monstrous thing that turned my sweet Elphie. But unfornately my hatred could not be put into action, because of the our treaty and jacobs and the cullen's old treaty.

Its been 3 days since we found out Elphie has returned home and no one has gone off to get her yet! My arguements with my family have gone on endlessly about it, till Carlisle and Alice; the little pyschic have confirmed that for now she is fine and thats shes just as confused about what she is as we are. But even with this assurance my nerves have not be calmed. She wouldn't leave without telling anyone..without telling me.. I left the house to get some air and ended up in a big tree draping over the creek not far from the house. I went over again and again why Elphie would up and leave always coming up with nothing. "Aaghh..!!" I grunted in agitation as I ran my fingers through my hair again.

"She misses her mom possibly.." A voice chuckling in the wind. I immediately looked around to find Edward leaning again the tree beneath me. I frowned embarrassed to have him hear and reading my mind.

"Hard to ignore your thoughts when their so loud." Edward said answering my wondering thought.

"What do you want,Eddie?" I taunt with a sly grin as I watch out of the corner of my eye Edward's lips tighten and muscles tighten then loosen.

"To quiet and answer your questioning thoughts...." I sighed as I leaned back waiting for him; All-Knowing Edward to answer my questions. He chuckled to my mental comment before continuing.

"Yes Elphie left without telling and I knew the second she said she was going out...No I didn't stop her becuase she's not a prisoner...She's more like family from what I've seen these past months. Elphie left, becuase she believed the only person she knows that can tell her who she is...is her mother...why she didnt tell anyone," He stopped glancing at me as I sat there, secretly gripping the branch above me, "Why she didn't tell you was because...you, Seth Taime weren't here..you've been hiding away, ignoring her..yes she may possibly be like my Renesme but Renesme isn't a monster...would you call Elphie a monster..honestly?....." He jumped up to the branch, his face right infront of me, his eyes burning with curiosity and what looked like disappointment.

"Do you love her...Seth...thats something else you should think about..." He hissed before jumping down and disappearing back to the house. Leaving me to sob silent and tearless cries to what I've done...to whom I've possibly lost...and to what will happen to my family if I don't fix it..

_**Elphaline's POV**_

I stood soaking wet of the sidewalk staring at my home with worried thoughts like _Would my mom ground me? Take away my car? Be crying and worried sick (no doubt) Would she be home? What would be the answer to my question that I have for her?_ All these floating around my head as I took my slow steps to the front door and opened it knowing my mother always forgot to lock it. But what did surprise me was the scene I saw inside.

I walked inside to see the house a mess which wasn't like my mother; she always clean, especially on Sundays. I tiptoed over broken glass and ripped up carpet to my mothers room. As soon as I peeked inside I fell back on my knees in shocked. For what has happened to my mother I couldn't look away..Her body covered by the blankets drenched...in her blood. I looked away holding my stomache and covering my mouth as I sobbed endless tears for my loving mother dare I think who and why this happened.

I finally got to my feet making my way down the hall to the living room. My whole body numb and cold with my heart heavy and burning. The living room was the same messy and ripped through but their was a little hooded person standing near the open frontdoor. I stared at the person for a moment in a daze, "Ex-excuse me..?"

The person lifted their hood to reveal a beautiful young girl with soft olive skin and lovely hair. But her eyes, deep bloodlike burgundy eyes is what made my blood boil with rage. "YOU!" Was all I could say before agony and pain washed over me out of nowhere.

"Demetri, get her and lets go.." The little girl commanded and I was lifted up still writhing in pain as the girl kept her demon eyes on me with a demonic grin to match'em. I knew the pain would be too much that I...I would sink into my friend, darkness. And I did with a grunt and feeling my body go limp in this Demetri's arms. But I could feel my lips for a moment...and I muttered the only person I could think of..

"..S-Seth..."

_Seth....Seth...I..I need you...I shouldn't have left without telling or bringing someone with me...without him..I need you..Seth.._

_**A/U: TA DA!! xD hope you all liked it..probably not as lengthy lol but its here and I'll update soon if i get more reviews!!!...if i dont update in the next 3 months you all can track me down and kill me =P**_


	17. Family Reunion

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A/U: heeyyy =P im updating another chapter..DUMDUMDUUMM..lol enjoy ^.^**_

_**Elphaline's POV**_

I awoke with a jerk; immediately sitting up and wincing as it made my head ache like the worst migraine you could have. From being in my trashed house to a..cellar? I wasn't sure because it was too dark to confirm but it smelled like a sewer and I was sitting on a stone floor from what I could feel. I felt my head for any bumps to realize I was chained to the ground. Again!?..Whyy? Shaking my head which in return made me wince in pain.

Then I remembered..That little demonic girl..and a guy called Demetri? Obviously they were vampires with their burgundy eyes and icy olive skin and that little girls power which brought me unbearable pain. Sighing with an light echo I began to play with the chains trying to find a way to get free of them. But within a few minutes I've forgotten about it and made up a beat with them to a song.

_catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away _

_don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away _

I stopped immediately when I hear the sound of a close by door unlocking and opening. And as the door open with eye-burning light and three tall figure, one with white long hair and the other two long black hair, I had a weird feeling the song I sang out of nowhere was warning me of what was to become. I knew this was true from the fake friendly smile that tried to hide the fiendish sly grin underneath that the white-haired one gave me before he spoke, "Welcome Home my dear neice, Elphaline.."

_**Seth's POV**_

Black asphalte a blur infront of me as I drove three times the speed limit. It was nearly dusk and its only been day and I was closing in on Elphaline's neighborhood. I gritted my teeth soo hard that if I wasn't a vampire I would have crush my teeth to microbits. We shouldn't have let her go alone..WE SHOULDN'T WE SHOULDN'T!!

My mind racing about as fast as the speedometer as I replayed the conversation back in Forks.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_"Hey Hey everyone!! We got a letter from Aro!!" Amanda shouted which wasn't needed. We all gathered, including the Cullens who are still staying with us. We all stood in an eerie silence except with Amanda reading the letter outloud;_

_"Dear Taimes,_

_ We thank you very much for taking care of dear Elphaline. We wish we could have at least chat when we came to pick her up but since she was not with you when we sent Jane and Demetri to get her. We waited at her house and now she is with us safe and sound. You have our deepest thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro"_

_We exchanged our own horrorstruck expression before I errupted in rage. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

I let the rest of my idiotic rage of that fade away. with my yelling to myself; "STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!" If I could I would bang my head against the wheel like anyone else would but if I did I would not only break the wheel but probably the meters too.

The Volturi were up to something..I knew the moment they told us about Elphaline, well nothing except where she lives and to bring her to them. What would they want with a ..well I can't say mortal or human because she is not. Shes extraordinary, beautiful, naive but cute when she is and smart..Bookworm of course.

"Elphie...." I whispered her name in silently tears and quiet sobs, "Elphie...I-I'm soo sorry..." These heartfilled apologizes wouldn't save Elphie though. _Elphie I will save you even if I have to sacrifice myself inreturn for your safety..I will rescue from the Volturi's cruel, sick hands._

_**A/U: thats Chapter 12..hope you enjoyed it ^.^**_


	18. Dirty Little Secret

_**Chapter 13**_

_**A/U: hey everyone i need more reviews plz and heres chapter 13 "Dirty Little Secret" ENJOY!!! **_

_**I dont own the cullens but i own the taimes and Elphaline xP**_

_**Elphaline's POV**_

_Ever had those dreams where you were couldn't control your body when you wanted to? Thats exactly how I feel like im stuck in a dream..no a nightmare...but its neither..its real._

"I-I don't want to! You can't make me!!" I screamed and I thrashed against the wall of the cellar I was in. They just injected into my side something that burn. Aro..uuhh Uncle Aro said it will help bring out all of me. What does he mean by that? I'm half vampire..impossible..right?? But I couldn't deny because he put a little boy; he was adorable with big round deer-like blue eyes. And I could hear his heartbeat race, his veins pulse with sweet nectar. It smelled delicious like my favorite smoothie. Also didn't help that that they unchained me and if I didn't have to breathe I wouldn't. And I clawed against the wall; balling up into a corner trying to think of something else. Like why was Aro my uncle...does that mean my real father is a vampire and is he one of the long black haired men? Tears soaked my shirt and my face as I realized this must be how the Taimes and Cullens feel with me around. For a moment I couldn't smell the little boy's blood as guilt and shame washed over me. I never thought I could bring so much struggle like this to them..

Then a icey cold hand touch my forehead and I flinched. It was Aro.

"Awhh my poor niece, Elphaline. Your home and now you won't bring such a struggle to them." He spoke with such comfort that it felt wrong. How could he..his a mind reade!!??

He chuckled, "In a way yes...let me explain my dear Elphie..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What!?! But how could they...and Marcus is my father...and the Taimes...Seth.._ Tears began to stream down my face in an endless flow trying to hold back the sobs.

"Oh there there my Elphie.." Aro cradled me in his arms and I began to feel bad that his love and affectionate was false, "Your home..truly home and we'll make sure that the Taimes..and Seth will never hurt you again.." I began sobbing into his chest and I could literally feel my heart breack and the vampires in the room including my papa could hear my heart beat achingly.

_Seth...seth doesn't love...he used me...the Taimes betrayed me...Seth.._

Aro passed me into..my father's arms who hugged me so tight and I saw Aro and Ciaus surprised by the affectionate. _Was Marcus soo coldhearted before?_

I felt like a little girl but I was never big/tall. I found my papa and my real family; I couldn't be happier. But Marcus stood me on my feet, kissed me forehead before leaving. "His a busy man, Elphie." Aro informed me. I nodded with understanding.

"Now my sweet neice, I'm not finished with your training and preparation." I frowned in confusion as I turned around and gasped. That demonic little girl was standing beside Uncle Aro!

"You!!-" I tensed up as she pulled that gaze that made my whole body ache. I stood still glaring at the demon. Aro stood back and watched. _Is this what you call training?..Feels more like torture. _But I became soo infuriated by that little demon who killed my mother and ..and.." AAHH" I shrieked, my vision turned red and my blood boiled again as I forgot the pain and pounced on her, clawing and tearing at her. Before being pulled off by a overlymuscled guy. I struggled to break free, which almost work for me being slender and flexible but no.

"Very good Elphaline..wonderful skills and everything. A natural fighter don't you think Felix." Aro praised before looking at the guy who head me in a head-lock; Felix.

"I'll say, if we feed it, who knows Aro." Felix voice a husky-deep voice that made she shiver.

"Oh right right, the boy. Jane if you please." Aro smiled at her who returned a sweet smile inreturn before gliding over to the little boy and it a swift move both Felix let me go and Jane slashed the little boys arm. His blood drowning my nostrils and my thoughts 2 seconds late against my body. I was on the poor little boy and draining his delicious innocent life. As I did tearss mixing in with the boys blood rain along my face and the floor.

_**Seth's POV**_

No plane or car could be fast enough for me to get there. Even when it seemed like I never would; I made it. To the place I swore I never come back to; Volterra, Italy. My whole body tense as I left the airport. Vibration came from my jacketpocket; my cellphone. "Hello?"

"Seth?! Don't be a stupid hero!!" Alice yelled. I chuckled at that title; Stupid Hero.

"Seth we're coming, you can't do this alone, Aro plans on something big thats all I can see. Wait for us at least Seth." I shrugged and murmured a whatever. But when she hung up and threw it in a trashcan and chuckled at my Grand Theft Auto plan. "Elphie, I'm coming." I murmured to myself, knowing she can't hear but it helped me.

_**A/U: chapter 13 everyone..NEED MORE REVIEWS...TELL YOUR FRIENDS ETC!!! PLS!!!! ;-;**_


End file.
